


Falling Into Place

by AvgPopo



Category: Hope Floats (Movie 1998), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asshole Jackson, Cheating, Daddy Stiles, Divorce, Happy Ending, Hope Floats- 1998, Hurt Stiles, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is a Bad Friend, M/M, Meddling Kids, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles-centric, mean people, people are douches, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvgPopo/pseuds/AvgPopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stillinski is back in Beacon Hills after discovering his husband was having an affair with his best friend. With his young son Scott in tow, Stiles moves back in with his father to start a life anew. With a son who misses his father and a town whispering behind his back, Stiles' morals and heart are put to the test when his high school crush, Derek Hale, comes back into his life.</p><p>Yeah I suck at summaries but it's basically a Hope Floats AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Talk Show

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm basically writing this fic on the side. I have my main fic (which you guys should totally read) and then this little thing that was floating around my head the other day.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for taking the time to read this fic.  
> Thanks!

"Hello, welcome to the Olivia Queen show! I am Your host Olivia Queen!"

A round of applause and cheers sounded from the audience, bathing the studio in a cheerful atmosphere as Olivia waved to the crowd.

"I love you guys!" Olivia continued as a man hooted, "Did you know that? I love you guys. And do you know why? Because I get to spend my mornings here, with you." The crowd laughed and giggled.

"Because here we have real people with real lives that tell us real stories and we get to share that with you." The crowd cheered and Olivia laughed.

"Well today we have our first guest, Ms. Lydia Martin from New York, New York. Everyone give her round of applause!" The crowd clapped and wolf whistled as the camera moved to the stage, zoning in on the beautiful redhead seated there.

Lydia Martin was as smart as she was beautiful. Her fiery red locks fell to her shoulders in waves as her green eyes watched the crowd with apprehension, a sad smile on her painted lips.

"Lydia why don't you tell us about your friend that's here today?" Olivia questioned.

The redhead smiled, "Well Stiles is not just my best friend, he's my brother, I've know him since we were kids, you know. I love him to death."

Olivia gave a serious look to the camera, brows arched, "So, tell me, how long have you been sleeping with his husband?" 

The crowd gasped and some women booed. 

"A little over a year now." Lydia answered shamefully. The audience grumbled and Lydia scoffed, "He doesn't love Stiles anymore. He loves  _me_."

"So, does he know why he's here on our show today?" Olivia asked eyes pensive as she studied the woman in front of her.

Lydia lowered her eyes, "No, he thinks he's here for a makeover." 

The crowd laughed as Olivia winced, "Ouch! That's gotta hurt." The crowd grumbled in agreement. "You know, a lot of the crowd are wondering why you decided to tell your friend this secret on national television? Why not in private?" Olivia questioned.

Lydia sighed, "Because...because I want him to hear my side. I really want him to hear me out, you know?"

"Okay," Olivia agreed, "Well why don't we bring him out okay?" The crowd cheered, "Let's bring out your friend, Stiles!"

Sitting in the enclosed, room Stiles Stillinski-Whittemore had no idea what was going on stage. A blindfold covered his eyes and headphones impaired his hearing, Stiles was jumping out if skin in excitement. When Lydia had first suggested the free makeover Stiles had thought it was the dumbest idea ever. 

But with the way things had been going with Jackson, Stiles had thought he would at least give it a shot to save to their marriage. Stiles nervously chewed his bottom lip.

Stiles felt someone tap on his shoulder and took that as a signal to pull off his headphones.

"Now, Mr. Stiles we're gonna need you to keep your blindfold on and we're gonna have Ann here lead you to the studio." A male voice said rapidly.

Stiles nodded as he felt himself get led away by Ann.

As soon as Stiles stepped foot inside the studio the audience burst into cheers and claps. Stiles' heart was thundering away in his chest as he took a seat on what he assumed was a couch. The crowd quieted down.

"All right, Stiles, how are you doing today?" Olivia chirped as Stiles nervously rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers.

"Um- I'm doing pretty good. Thank you." The crowd cheered for some odd reason and Stiles rolled his eyes beneath his blindfold.

"Well, Stiles," Olivia continued, "Can you tell me whose voice that is right beside you?" 

Stiles' ears perked up as he listened.

"Hi, Stiles." A soft voice said and Stiles' knew exactly who it was. 

Stiles grinned, "Lydia!? My best friend Lydia?"

Olivia chuckled as the crowd cheered, "You guessed it. Now, Stiles why don't you take off your blindfold for us."

Stiles didn't hesitate, he pulled off his blindfold and was delighted to see his best friend sitting there beside him. Lydia smiled as the crowd clapped and Stiles leaned in to hug his friend. He was honestly so happy to see her right now, he was glad he didn't have to go through this makeover by himself.

As his number one confidant on his crumbling marriage, Lydia had suggested that maybe by taking the offer of a free makeover would help his marriage with Jackson get on the right path again. 

He was so happy she was here.

"Now, Stiles, Lydia is your best friend right?" Olivia asked looking at the camera.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah my best." He gave Lydia a goofy smile and squeezed his hand over hears.

"Yes, well Lydia told us she loves you very, very much." Olivia continued a serious look growing on her face.

Stiles smiled at Lydia, "Yeah, I love you too!" he snorted.

The crowd grew eerily quiet as Olivia leaned in, "And you know, she wouldn't want to do anything that would hurt you in any way." she looked Stiles straight in the eyes and Stiles fidgeted at the intensity. 

Olivia motioned with her hand between him and Lydia and Stiles raised a confused brow.

"Stiles, I..." Lydia started and trailed off as she tightened her hand around Stiles, her green eyes bore into his, unshed tears gathered in their depths. Stiles heart jerked as thousands of thoughts sprang to mind. Was she hurt? Did she need money? Did something happened? Stiles concern for his friend grew as he waited for her to finish.

Lydia took a deep, sorrowful breath, "Jackson and I are having an affair." 

Stiles' heart stopped in shock.

But Lydia steamrolled on, "He doesn't love you anymore, he loves me. And he wants to marry me."

The crowd  _oohed_ and  _aahed_ , but Stiles heard with unhearing ears, as his heart broke in two on live national television.

Unshed tears pooled in his eyes as Stiles' eyes turned away from his friend and scanned the audience. Stiles absently gave a nervous smile as the crowd began clapping, was this a joke? A sick fucking joke? "Wha- what?" he said bewildered.

"Lydia wants you to know that she loves you very, very much." Olivia said, giving him a thoughtful look.

A look full of pity and sadness.

And that was when Stiles felt the first tear drop, "I don't- I..." Stiles started but couldn't get the words out, "have you been sleeping with him?" he croaked out as Lydia gave him a shameful look.

Lydia nodded.

"Actually," Olivia took over, "Lydia told us that she has had sex with your husband in your home and even in your bed." The crowd gasped at the juicy reveal.

Stiles could feel himself shattering inside. His eyes scanned the audience once more.

"Let's hear what Jackson has to say about this!" Olivia shouted as the crowd cheered in agreement.

Stiles felt all the the life leave his body as he saw Jackson walk into the studio with a blindfold on. Stiles assumed, that like him, he didn't hear anything that went on on stage earlier. 

 _Great_ , Stiles thought as he watched his husband give a cocky grin as he walked into the cheering studio. Some of the crowd  _booed_ and Jackson frowned.

The assistants placed Jackson right in between Lydia and Stiles.

"Jackson!" Olivia smiled, "Welcome to the show!"

Jackson chuckled and Stiles could not believe for the life of him why? Why did he marry Jackson all those years ago? Why had he given up his life to be with this man? Why was Stiles so blind, that he didn't even see his crumbling marriage breaking right before his eyes? Why? Stiles' eyes strayed towards the audience.

"Now Jackson, why don't you take off that blindfold?" Olivia shouted and the crowd applauded in agreement.

Jackson pulled off his blindfold and turned to Stiles first, giving him a charming smile and then turned to Lydia to give her smile. Unfazed by the tension in the air, Jackson continued giving a relaxed, easy smile to the camera.

"Jackson?" Olivia called, "Have you been having an affair with your wife's best friend?"

Total silence settled over the crowd as the lights on the stage dimmed.

Jackson gave a baffled look before turning towards Stiles with sad eyes. Stiles looked at his husband.

He looked at those beautiful eyes that he had fell in love with. He looked at the halo that surrounded his husband's golden head as the spotlight shined bright, beaning over them. He looked at the man he had loved with all his being that he had left his family behind to follow him to New York. He looked at the man that has now tor his heart in two.

And now he looked away.

Jackson swallowed, all the easiness from earlier gone, he hung his head in shame. 

"Yes, I am."

The crowd clapped and cheered.

And Stiles sobbed.

The camera panned out and Olivia shouted to the masses on television, "That's all we have for now folks! We have to go to a break and when we come back we'll have all the juicy details! Stay tuned!" 

As the crowd stood up to cheer for Olivia Queen, Stiles looked through the crowd.

In row three, seat number 4A sat Scott. Dressed up in his best dress shirt and pants, Stiles' little superhero was still sitting down as the crowd stood the cheer for the show. There were fat, wet tears rolling down his son's face, little sobs making his tiny frame shudder. His little brown curls a mess as snot rolled down his chin, the little boy looked to his father.

Stiles swallowed as he took in his son.

They would get through this. He would make sure of it.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott head to Beacon Hills.

"Daddy! I don't know where my inhaler is!" Scott cried from the top of the stairs.

Stiles absently shook his head, it was probably where Stiles usually put it when Scott left it lying around the house, "I don't know honey! Check your drawer!"  he called back.

He heard Scott's shout of triumph as he reluctantly sat on the living room couch, emotions heavy in his heart.

Their belongings were packed and stowed away in his car, set and ready to, his father was waiting for their arrival in Beacon Hills and yet, here he sat looking around what used to be his home for the very last time. 

Stiles felt tears well in his eyes as he looked around the room and let all the memories wash over him.

The front door where Jackson and Stiles had brought Scott, swaddled in his soft blankets, home for the very first time. The dark wood floor that still held a scratch from where Scott had dropped the lamp when he first learned to walk, much to Stiles and Jackson's chagrin. The fireplace where Stiles had spent hours and hours building forts and telling stories to Scott as Jackson shook his head at their antics. And the beautiful skylight above, where Jackson had held him in his arms countless of times as they laid there, staring up at the stars, catching their breaths.

A lone tear slowly slid down his cheek as the memories swamped Stiles with grief.

"Daddy?" Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts, reaching up quickly to wipe the tear from his cheek. He turned to look at Scott waiting on the stairs, backpack resting on his little shoulders as he nervously wrung his hands around his Captain America t-shirt.

_Pull it together Stiles._

Stiles gave Scott a soft smile, he would pull it together for his son, always. "Ready to go?" he asked as he eyed the enveloped that had laid forgotten at his side.

Scott nodded, brown curls bobbing, "Yeah." he replied softly.

Stiles looked at his son, so young and innocent in all of this. His young eyes tired from a sleepless of crying out for his father again, asking where he was? Why wasn't he here? He'll come back, right? Questions that kept his son up into the wee hours of the morning as Stiles held his little body in his arms, shushing him to sleep.

Stiles' heart  _ached_  every time Scott asked about his father.

Jackson had not returned with them after the show. Instead he chose to stay with Lydia, the woman he loved. Fury and sadness had settled in Stiles' bones as he sat and silently listened  to his husband's countless explanations and promises.

The man had fallen out of love with him. 

As simple as that.

Jackson had said that he and Lydia needed "alone time" to figure out their lives together and that he would be back for Scott. And then off he went on some island vacation with Lydia, leaving his crumpling family in the dust. 

At least the bastard made sure to call once a week to talk to his son. But to Stiles' displeasure, the man only called to reassure Scott that he was going to come back for him, that he was going to come back, that he was going to make everything right. 

But Stiles had yet to hear of an actual plan of action from the man.

It had been two weeks of listening to Scott crying his little heart out. Two weeks of packing every single thing, every single memory, away. Two weeks of sleepless nights of racking his brain to try to find a way to fix this, to fix  _something_ , because he could no longer go on living like this.

And that was when he had given his father a call.

John Stillinski had been outraged that Stiles had not called him sooner. His father told him that he had seen the show and Stiles had choked up a bit. He was hoping they didn't air it Beacon Hills. Stiles had broke down and cried to his father, missing the big bear hugs he used to give him as a child.

After a long,  _long_  talk Stiles had decided it was best for him and Scott to go back to Beacon Hills. To be with his family who he was sad to say he hadn't seen in the flesh since Scott was born. 

"Son, your always welcome home." His father's words replayed in his head.

It was the right decision.

"Come on," Stiles quickly snatched the envelope and held his had out to Scott, "time to go."

Scott took his hand and Stiles watched as his son looked at the home forlornly, slight frown pulling at his lips.

Stiles tightened his hand around Scott's as he finally shut the door behind him.

He took a deep breath.

This was it. This was a new beginning.

***

Scott sighed as Daddy buckled him in his seat belt and shut the door.

He was sad.

Daddy said they were moving far away and that he was going to meet new people, and have a new school and make new friends. But Scott didn't want to move. He had friends  _here_ , he likes his school  _here_ , he wanted to be  _here_. He didn't understand why his Papa just didn't come home. Why did he go away with Auntie Lydia? Why did he leave? Why didn't he take Scott?

All these questioned floated around in his head as Daddy got back in the car.

Daddy was also different.

He didn't smile anymore and sometimes he had to try really,  _really_  hard to get his attention.

"Scott," Daddy said looking at him through the little mirror at the front of the car. "this is for you."

He handed Scott a small white envelope and Scott reached forward with his little hand to grab it.

He smiled as he saw stickers on it, one of Captain America, one of Superman, one of Wonder Woman,  and three of Scott's favorite: Batman. 

Daddy had taught him how to read, so Scott knew that the name scribbled on top was his.

"Whose it from Daddy?" he asked curiously as he waved the envelope back and forth to see the stickers shine.

Daddy coughed, "It's from your father." he looked at Scott through the mirror as Scott sat straighter in his seat. "He wants you to read it."

Scott's heart pumped in excitement, maybe he was finally coming back? Maybe be was going to take Scott with him?

Scott tore open the envelope and held the letter carefully in his small hands.

 

_Dear Scotty,_

_I know you don't fully understand what is happening right now, and I don't blame you but I want you to know that none of this is your fault. This is between your Daddy and me. Not a day will go by where I don't think about you and wish you were with me. I love you, Scotty. Be good to your daddy._

_With all my heart, love Papa._

 

Scott smiled.

Maybe Papa was coming back? Maybe they could be a family again! 

Scott was vibrating in his seat with excitement.

Maybe they could go back to the way things were before and he didn't have to go Beacon Hills. Scott felt so hopeful as his held the letter close to his heart.

 _Maybe just maybe he'll come back_.

***

Stiles smiled to himself as he watched Scott grin in his seat. 

He took his son's turn of emotions as a good and much needed sign.

Stiles started the car. It was a time for new beginnings. It was time to start a new chapter.

It was time to go back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please comment. I really want to know want you guys think.  
> Please comment and subscribe!


End file.
